Talk:Zefram Cochrane's commencement address
Moved from talk:Zefram Cochrane "Members of the graduating class of Princeton, I salute you! Each of you, - your - here at Princeton, will in your careers find your own unique way to - yoursel- in your chosen field. I know of no greater reason to - - that the next generation, and the one after that, will find this world to be a better place. - - - - - - to avoid the - - of blind faith is -(Technology?). Most of you know of the - of April 2063, of the flight of the warp ship Phoenix, and of the doors it opened for all of humanity. But history has a funny habit of remembering only what it wants to remember, and it - forgets what really happened. You see, on that very same day, I came face to face with a group of cybernetic creatures from the future. On the surface, they appeared to be the -(pinnacle?) of advanced technology. They = an amazing array of - - - - - -, -, - -. But their hive mentality was pure evil. -(But?) - - - - - - - - -, but there is no doubt in my mind that their ultimate goal was to enslave the Human race." Well, the -'s are whole words I couldn't discern (cept for yourself/selves in the third line). Parentheses are where it looks like that word, but may not be. This is what I could make out of Cochrane's address to the Princeton class, seen on a screen in "Regeneration". - AJHalliwell 19:28, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) : Wow, nice catch! I haven't really read it, but I just got season two myself and want to make my own interpretation of it and perhaps compare notes. --Alan del Beccio 00:42, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Full text (Moved from Talk:Commencement address) Thanks to Alan, the picture has been uploaded the image and the entire commencement address can now be read. Members of the graduating class of Princeton, I salute you! Each of You, through your studies here at Princeton, will in your careers find your own unique way to distinguish yourselves in your chosen fields. I know of no greater reason to feel confident that the next generation, and the one after that, will find this world to be a better place. And yet we must make sure to avoid the potential pitfalls of blind faith in technology. Most of you know of the events of April 2063, of the flight of the warp ship Phoenix, and of the doors it opened for all of humanity. But history has a funny habit of recording only what it wants to remember, and it sometimes forgets what really happened. You see, on that very same day, I came face to face with a group of cybernetic creatures from the future. On the surface, they appeared to be the pinnacle of advanced technology. They used an amazing array of cybernetic implants to make them better, stronger, and faster. But their hive mentality was pure evil. Not only did they try to stop my test flight, but there is no doubt in my mind that their ultimate goal was to enslave the Human force. Odd that Cochrane seems so familiar with the Borg, since it was Lily who dealt with them, unless Cochrane's trying to say something about Geordi.--Tim Thomason 10:13, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) : I'm copying this over to commencement address to save rewriting this. --Alan del Beccio 10:33, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Screenshot for last two paras As above; I haven't the means to do it. They're visible about 13 or 14 minutes into the episode. All help would be appreciated. -- Archer4real (talk) 09:11, October 20, 2016 (UTC). :Done. File is included in the article. Tom (talk) 10:07, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Diolch yn fawr -- Archer4real (talk) 16:05, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Croeso mawr ichi. Tom (talk) 17:21, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Hate to be fussy, but is that Bluray or DVD? Looks like the latter, alas -- Archer4real (talk) 17:41, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :It is from the Blu-ray. No better and clearer shot is visible in this episode. Tom (talk) 17:45, October 20, 2016 (UTC)